Westgaard Bloodline
The Westgaards Bloodline are the primary villain of the Trefoil Academy of Magery and Sorcery saga, and are not an option to ally with. They are chaotic evil, powerful, ruthless, and cunning. Those who underestimate them do so at their own peril. They are the second largest and second most powerful bloodline on the Cinavetti Board. In addition, they are close allies with the Cinavetti Bloodline (largest) and the Kneppt Bloodline (3rd largest). They have many allies among the Ministry of Magic and with other bloodlines. The Westgaards are known to be back-stabbers and should not be trusted. Actively preying upon perceived weakness, they seek out what their enemies value and destroy them without mercy or consideration for those who get caught into the wave. The concept of mercy does not exist. The ends justify the means, and are never favorable for anyone other than themselves. The Westgaard Bloodline are the sworn enemies of the Vek bloodline owing to their ancient betrayal and near-eradication of the Veks. Drawn into the on-going blood feud between the Vek Bloodline and the Westgaard Bloodline, Trefoil Academy is racing the Westgaards in order to get a hold of the two Doomsday devices. Lord Perttu Geirmod Westgaard is presumably searching for the Doomsday devices in order to take over the world. If he does get his hands on either device, he will reactivate it. To complicate matters, the Westgaard Bloodline firmly controls the Ministry of Magic with the head of their bloodline, Lord Westgaard, also serving as the Minister of Magic. In the name of eradicating “dark mages”, Lord Westgaard has deemed Trefoil Academy to be outlaw dark mages that should be captured or destroyed, though it has been clear to the Academy that the Westgaards are the evil force practicing murder and dark magic. There is also evidence that shows that the Westgaard Bloodline has been working with the witch hunters to encourage a war between mages and non-mages. Summary of Motive The Westgaards are a bloodline of dark mages. They have members among their ranks who practice riftcraft, which is a dark magic branch. Because of their research into the subject as well as their own history in regards to the Doomsday device, they are aware that the activation of the Assembled Doomsday Device had resulted in seriously damaging the World Tree. Westgaard historians had noticed that the number of other world raids and even full assaults had increased ever since that activation. While the barrier thickness between the realms ebbs and flows to a degree, it is overall thinner than what it has been in the past. This makes sense since the World Tree was damaged when the first Doomsday Device was activated. Like other bloodlines within Player Society, the Westgaard Bloodline does believe in primary purpose of the Game, which is to protect Gaia from being raided/invaded by the other realms. Over thousands of years, Player Society was forced to go underground as mages began to split off from their bloodlines and live independently from them. With the increasing number of mages do not know about the Game, the Westgaards have steadily become of the opinion that this realm has grown too soft and is unable to defend itself properly. Therefore, a “bucket of cold water” aka a drastic action is needed to shock people into the proper course of action. If the World Tree is damaged, then the barriers between the different realms will fall. It might mean the end of all the realms, but out of chaos, the strongest will emerge. Gaia would need to defend itself or perish. The Westgaard Heirloom Bound The current Head of the Westgaard bloodline is Lord Perttu Westgaard. Lord Perttu Westgaard is very arrogant and condescending. His ego is one of his weaknesses. While he is very cunning, he is also prone to be overconfident. The presence of things he truly hates can cause Lord Perttu Westgaard to tunnel vision and miss opportunities. His heirloom is an earring in the shape of a starling. The Westgaards have taken control of the Ministry of Magic, as Warlord Perttu Westgaard was voted Minister of Magic. The way Lord Westgaard was able to become Minister of Magic is that he was appointed interim minister after the former minister was impeached. After the interim term ended, he was elected by vote. They have kept their dark nature to themselves mostly, while brainwashing the public through strict laws and false newspaper articles. He’s been spreading false or corrupted information about Trefoil Academy and the Vek bloodline since taking power. The Westgaard Bloodline currently does not have a heir or heiress, a designated successor. Westgaard Members Lord Styrlak Westgaard - *''deceased''* He was Lord Westgaard's eldest son and heir until Lord Westgaard had him brutally murdered. Lord Perttu Westgaard has been seeking to frame the Vek Bloodline for the death and has openly stated that the only form of compensation that he will accept is if Lord Vek would immediately surrender at least one of his children to Lord Westgaard so that the child may be tortured and publicly put to death. Noa Westgaard - Lord Westgaard's plumbum stipatores and his aunt. Isidor Westgaard - She is Lord Westgaard's "less than sane" and chaotic daughter. She has been encouraged to participate in a cut-throat competition with her cousin in order to see who would become the next heirloom bound. Lord Westgaard hopes that the competition will remove one would-be rival and leave the survivor in a weakened state so the survivor may then be controlled. One such task was putting them in charge of Hogwarts (Weekend Camp: Educational Decree). Miss Isidor Westgaard was appointed dual-Headmastership of Hogwarts alongside her cousin, Mikko Westgaard. She vanished for a month shortly into the term, but then returned, claiming she had been learning the best teaching methods and curriculum. It is strongly suspected that she may have been captured but it is unclear by whom. When the Blood Heralds and Sentinels overran the castle, Isidor escaped with several map pieces to the assembled doomsday artifact in hand. Mikko Westgaard - He is Lord Westgaard's nephew. Mikko is known to be condescending and overly dramatic. He has been encouraged to participate in a cut-throat competition with his cousin in order to see who would become the next heirloom bound. Lord Westgaard hopes that the competition will remove one would-be rival and leave the survivor in a weakened state so the survivor may then be controlled. Aidan Westgaard - He is a second cousin to Isidor and first cousin to Mikko. Aidan Westgaard is quite strategic and has taken over organizing the "dealing with" of Trefoil Academy of Magery and Sorcery while his lordship focuses on the multiple war fronts. Westgaard Allies The following bloodlines are allied with the Westgaards on the Cinavetti Board: Cinavetti (Tier 1 Rank 1), Kneppts (Tier 1 Rank 3), Haugen (Tier 1 Rank 5), and Mazon (Tier 1 Rank 7) bloodlines. Other allies consist on other boards as well which is what allows the Westgaards to operate outside their “home” territory. One bloodline alliance is with the Engout Bloodline of the Engout Board. Another is the Kenemon Bloodline of the Engout Board. Insight Into the Westgaard Bloodline * The Westgaards are known for their numerous heavily fortified unicorn paddocks run by enslaved centaurs who are forced to harvest unicorn blood and hair from unicorn foals in order to get the strongest magical items. Furthermore, foals are often served as a delicacy at formal meals. Both unicorn and centaur foals, that is. * They have developed a magical item that when touched by a mage turns them into a muggle who is then hunted for sport. * The Westgaards enjoy putting their victims into a position where there is no good choice and only moral agony. * The Westgaards have been known to liquefy an enemy in a way that allows them to retain consciousness, feel what is going on around them but remain completely helpless. * The Westgaards have been known to poison the broomsticks of the Quidditch players they do not approve of so that the players will get paralyzed and fall off their broomsticks in mid-flight so they can win a bet. * The Westgaards enjoy driving their victims mad by using the victim’s worse nightmare. Then a powerful glamour charm is placed on the victim so when they look at anything they love all they see is what they fear. * On the Westgaard estates, they will imprison dragons and other non-human creatures in a way that will allow crows to eat their organs while the prisoners are alive. The Westgaards will then heal the damage so the poor prisoners have to repeat the experience on a daily basis. * Any imprisoned creature possessing magical blood is systematically drained so they remain in a state of constant anemia so their blood may be harvested. The Westgaards believe in bathing in the fresh blood of baby magical creatures will result in everlasting beauty and serve as a cure for acne. * Since Lord Westgaard has become the Prime Minister, school age children who have been deemed not to have “pure enough” blood are then made to disappear and relocated to an alternative unknown location. * The grounds of the Westgaards estates are covered with living statues. These statues consist of their conquered enemies that have been turned into living stone and then frozen in place. A cruciatus curse is then constantly applied by artifact. * The Westgaards transfigure muggle family members into self-aware weapons that are then used to capture and imprison the other family members. * The Westgaards will impersonate that family member during the capture and subsequent imprisonment. * As punishment, the Westgaards will magically bind boggarts to people, obliviate the victim’s knowledge of boggarts if they're a mage, then release them into a maze for entertainment. * All children in the Westgaard bloodline are shown a public execution of an innocent so that they will be able to see thestrals and thus fly on them. * When Westgaards become adults at the age of 11 they go through a soul-stitching procedure to ensure they are immune to the dementor’s kiss. This procedure is mandatory and can be extremely painful. * The Westgaards enslave mermaids for the purpose of skinning them alive to line the surface to their pools. Case of the Double Agent: Garnet Itzel Garnet Itzel was a highly ambitious individual, who left scores of those she betrayed in her wake. She had initially been recruited into the Blood Heralds when she was 12 after a falling out with her brother, Eyes-In-The-Dark. What had attracted Garnet to the Blood Heralds was their ability to infiltrate an organized and their puppet-master approach. As a Blood Herald, Garnet was known to be very hot-tempered and prone to going off-mission even at the risk of the other Heralds present. Garnet increasingly became disenchanted with the Blood Heralds because of their willingness to serve Veks. She was firmly of the opinion if that she earned the power, then it was hers to do with as she willed. After her parents disappeared, Garnet was recruited by the Westgaards to be a double agent on their behalf. The Westgaards knew that the Blood Heralds were staunch supporters of their arch-nemesis, the Vek Bloodline. Where the Veks were politically constrained, the Blood Heralds were able to operate more freely and vice versa. Garnet had two missions given to her by her Westgaard masters. The first was to try to seed a rebellion within the ranks of the Blood Heralds in order to destroy the organization from within. The academy observed this growing rebellion in the early years of interacting with Garnet Itzel. It was because of the students’ efforts and the timely conveying of information to 293164, the leader of the Blood Heralds and the Vek heir, that the tide was turned. With the odds increasingly against her, Garnet used a time turner to travel back in time. It was her hope to use the power vacuum left by the defeat of the Dark Lord in order to rally more followers to her cause. The academy swiftly gave chase and traveled back in time after her. Eventually and after some considerable effort, they tracked Garnet down and imprisoned her. While debating what to do with Garnet, the students opted to interrogate her. Garnet refused to provide any information unless they released her first. She then lied and claimed everything she had done was in order to free her daughter who was being held captive by 293164. While she did not have a daughter, students believed the lie. They not only let Garnet go, they helped her get back to the present time and then allied with her. The following year, the academy to allow Garnet to use their time machine so she could travel back in time with them. Once in the past, the academy abruptly changed its mind and then broke the alliance with Garnet. That was when the students discovered Garnet had brought back evidence of the future with her. Despite their best efforts to recover that information, some of the information managed to fall into the Westgaards’ hands. Armed with the knowledge of the future, the Westgaards proceeded to alter history. (Please see The Rise of A Westgaard Prime Minister, ''' and '''Westgaard and Witch Hunters) The following are just some of the crimes that Garnet committed against the academy: *Seeking to destroy the house gems *Imperiousing staff *Murdering a staff member and kidnapping another *Trying to rob the academy’s vault of protective artifacts *Sabotage the Triwizard Tournament to embarrass the academy *Stealing the 13 shards from the academy. The academy knew that there were 14 Horcruxes that Garnet claimed belonged to her and had raced her in finding them. They later discovered that only one Horcrux belonged to her while the others were simply a territorial claim. *Supplying the Westgaards with information about the future which allowed them to trap Dumbledore in the Shadow Realm Westgaards vs The Academy The Westgaards have been aware of Trefoil Academy of Magery and Sorcery since the academy’s founding. However, their interest in the academy did not begin until they noticed that a high ranking member of their arch-rival, the Vek Bloodline, was serving as a faculty member. Given this member’s role within the Vek Bloodline, it is abnormal for one to be away from one’s assigned ward. With their curiosity piqued, the Westgaards began to investigate and discovered an increasing number of Veks among the faculty of the academy. Convinced that their arch-nemesis was up to something, the Westgaards deployed a double agent by the name of Garnet Itzel, to test security and eliminate a possible resource source of their enemy. (Please see The Case of the Double Agent.) When their double agent was captured and their plans interfere with regarding the 13 shards, the Westgaard Bloodline opted to adopt a more aggressive approach in the handling of Trefoil Academy of Magery and Sorcery. If this wayward group of student mages would not surrender and submit then simply they would just have to be destroyed. Since then, here are a few of the things that the Westgaards have done to the academy: *Destroying the house gems in front of the students - powerful dark artifacts that keep harmony between the houses *Kidnapping, interrogating, torturing faculty members as well as any known associates. This includes trapping staff members in the shadow realm. *Informing the authorities that the academy did not report a murder and getting the faculty sentence to Azkaban *Imperiousing faculty members in order to weaken the academy’s defenses and carry out their bidding. *Destroying the Sanity - the academy’s good luck charm. This was filmed and put to salsa music before being shown to the students. Then, on the academy’s birthday, the remains of Sanity was wrapped in birthday paper and delivered to the horrified students. *Destroying Azkaban *Framing the academy for multiple crimes they did not commit so that other schools would not be willing to host the academy. *Destroying Hogwarts Castle given that Hogwarts Castle had been a constant refugee for the academy to continue hosting its session. *Declaring the academy to be an organization dark mages in an effort to isolate the academy and force the academy to go on the run. Rise of a Westgaard Prime Minister Riftcraft is an extremely dangerous branch of dark magic. In Year, a rift to the Shadow Realm was opened but not properly anchored. When a rift is not properly anchored, it is able to attach itself to both a group of individuals as well as a specific location (i.e. Hogwarts Castle). Furthermore, unanchored rifts are unstable and are thus prone to rapidly growing and multiplying especially when faced with chaos. This meant when Trefoil Academy of Magery and Sorcery traveled back in time, it brought the unstable shadow realm rift with them. Garnet Itzel had brought back evidence of how the future would turn and turned that evidence over to her superiors, the Westgaards. Armed with foresight, the Westgaards were quite eager to take advantage of that knowledge and manipulate events in their favor. However, there was one major threat who stood in their way: Albus Dumbledore. The threat needed to be taken care of first. Because the Westgaards had knowledge of the future, courtesy of Garnet Itzel, they were able to ambush Dumbledore when he was without his wand and then throw him into the Shadow Realm rift. Furthermore, the Westgaards were hoping that if the rift grew so big, it would be able to swallow both location (i.e. Hogwarts Castle) and the people (i.e. Trefoil Academy) that the rift had attached itself to. To increase the level of chaos, the Westgaards did two things: 1) destroyed Azkaban and thus freeing all those dementors. Dementors a de-citizens of the Shadow Realm, and their presence increases the chaos in the area. 2) destroyed the academy house gems. The house gems were forged to keep any house from becoming evil and have the negative attributes of each house imprisoned. During the Summer Session, the students had to re-forged the house gems, find Dumbledore among the Shadow Realm, and figure out a way back. The students managed to re-forged the house gems; however, they were unable to retrieve Dumbledore from the Shadow Realm. However, because they entered a formal alliance with the Blood Heralds that year, they received several gifts: *a fang of a shadow-cat - useful for destroying artifacts (multi-use and still in play) *An anchoring key that would close the rift to the Shadow Realm. The key could only be used once and it automatically returned 293164 once it had been used. *Time travel powder that allowed one-way travel forward to the year that a group left from. *A box of last regrets. The box of last regrets was a one time use item that allows an individual to enter four things that they regret had happen in the past. The box then chooses one by random and that regret never happened. The regret that was chosen was “Dumbledore had not been retrieved from the Shadow Realm”. The students closed the rift to the Shadow Realm by using the key, used the box of Last Regrets, and traveled forward. Because the chosen regret was “Dumbledoore had not been retrieved from the Shadow Realm”, Dumbledore had been successfully rescued. However, the Shadow Realm is a chaotic and evil place. It automatically begins to corrupt anyone who spent any length of time there. Because of this, Dumbledore’s alignment was changed to chaotic evil. This was a significant enough change to alter the timeline. When the students returned to the future, the timeline had been altered. Dumbledore was increasingly chaotic and self-serving. Unlike the original historic tomes, he made a series of sizable mistakes in order to further his agenda. Lord Westgaard was the Chair of the Board of Visitors, a ministry committee in charge of magical education. he used his considerable clout and those events to remove Dumbledore as headmaster of Hogwarts. (See Isidor Westgaard & Educational Decree) '''Furthermore, the prior Prime Minister aka Else Nowhere, continued to try to heavily advocate for Dumbledore. Long time friends with the headmaster, the former Prime Minister felt that something seriously wrong must have happened because Dumbledore was not acting how he should be. With an increasing number of Nowhere’s supporters disappearing, a rise in criminal activity, and Nowhere’s support of Dumbledore, Lord Westgaard was able to call for a vote of no confidence. Lord Westgaard was then elected as interim Prime Minister. Lord Westgaard had control over a fragment that allowed him to consolidate his power. Furthermore, he used his connections with the Witch Hunters to handle any detractors after arming them with a weapon called Tribute of Vengeance. Forged in the bowels of Helheim, this ancient magical blade possesses the ability to permanently severed a mage’s ability to ever cast magic again. It cuts on the metaphysical level and alters a mage’s ability to channel magic. This sword’s pommel is made out of a child’s skull. Black fire opals have been inserted in the sockets for eyes. These are the source of energy for this magical weapon. The grip is made out of a bone of innocent. It is wrapped with leather from the armor of a fallen warrior. The sword’s guard consists of jagged spikes. The blade was originally forged for a more noble purpose. It was intended to neutralize magical threats that were a danger to mage-kind everywhere without outright killing the mage. Then, the blade had been called Arm of Justice. The Arm of Justice was entrusted to the ruling bloodline, Veks, of during the time of the original board. When the Veks were overthrown, the blade was lost to player society. There have been an increasing number of reports from muggle asylums of individuals claiming that they once possess the ability to cast magic. The muggle doctors are convinced that these individuals must be suffering from some type of severe psychosis. Reports were made to the accreditation board out of concern of some type of bio-cemical attack. The Psychiatric Accreditation Board interviewed these “disillusioned” patients. Soon after the audit, there is a pattern that asylum would then suffer suffer a major disaster, accident, or break-out. The interviewed patients and others would then be reported missing. Bodies would be later found by authority figures with signs of recent torture. This included the former Prime Minister, Else Nowhere, and many of his allies. There is evidence that several Witch Hunters work in a division of the Psychiatric Accreditation Office. They investigate human welfare concerns and complaints. The Witch Hunters are: Professor Maria Jones, Doctor Mason Jeffries, and Doctor Imogen Lester. All three are well renowned in the field. They were hired after tragedy struck the office. A car accident killed three of the employees aft-r work related social. Interestingly, all three new employee applications contain the same reference: Lord Perttu Westgaard. He had manipulated events to get the Witch Hunters into position. The Westgaards used to have the Tribute of Vengeance. It was in possession of Mikko, who then gave it to a 6 foot tall muggle, named James Harris. James Harris is a Witch Hunter. He is responsible for opening negotiations between the Westgaard Bloodline and the Witch Hunters for a temporary alliance. The sword was given to him as a way of neutralizing mages that are deemed enemies to the Westgaards. The Witch Hunters have begun to use the sword on any mages they capture. The term survivor is loosely applied. Those who survive the blade are doomed to wander and feel like part of their essence is forever missing. There was once a rumor of a cure for such cuts. Ancient historians believe that knowledge of the potion recipe must have rested among the secret scrolls that were kept in the Library of Alexandria. The Library of Alexandria was one of the largest collections of knowledge in the ancient world. The library was later destroyed in a fire. If the recipe would have survived, it would have needed to be stored in a book that has been enchanted to survive fire. (Game Off: Please do not actually burn any books to test them for fire resistance. Thank you!) Westgaards and Witch Hunters The Westgaards approached the Witch Hunters as a means to an end. The Westgaards hope to use the Witch Hunters to create a panic among mage-kind. When society is gripped by fear, people are more than willing to give up their freedoms. This is how Lord Westgaard is increasingly gaining control over mainstream muggle society. It has gotten to the point that he managed to collapse the British Isles Ministry of Magic and combine with Norwegian Ministry of Magic. It was the Westgaards who urged James Harris, the grandson of Leo Harris, to travel to Egypt, where a previously undiscovered pyramid had been “uncovered”. The sphinx entrusted to protecting the pyramid was later killed by an Arid, and the charm that kept it hidden destroyed. From previous attempts, Lord Westgaard knew that there would still be various magical barriers beyond the Sphinx that would prevent older and more powerful mages from entering. An Arid would be able to destroy those too. And if there were wards further in the pyramid, Harris may be able to slip past them as a muggle. Furthermore, being a muggle meant that Harris would likely be easy to manipulate since he would not comprehend the extent of what he was being tasked to recovered. Lord Westgaard hope to have James Harris recovered the Rhowsen Canopic Jar. His research had shown that it was likely the last resting place and given the Sphinx had to be killed, it gave credence that the jar would still be there. He agreed to allow James Harris to take other items as proof of magic’s existence in exchange for the jar and dropping the wards by the use of an Arid. So, he leaked information of the pyramid so that it fell into the path of Trefoil Academy of Magery and Sorcery. While the Arid took out the Sphinx and the wards surrounding the pyramid, its field did not reach down bowels of the pyramid itself. James Harris got caught up in a magical trap. When the students encountered a trapped James Harris in the pyramid, Harris did not want to raise the students’ suspicions that he was a witch hunter. He was heavily outnumbered and being able to provide proof of magic’s existence to the wizarding world hinged on his ability to escape from the pyramid alive. Therefore, he made a bargain with them if they would free him. He selected two of the items, a mask, and a mirror and then offered that they could keep one of the items he had recovered. The students opted to keep the mask of illusions. It is a black mask that allows someone to assume the identity of another individual although one’s magic signature would not change. Meanwhile, James Harris escaped with the Mirror of Truth, a book called Whispers of the Void, Pandora’s Box, and the Rhowsen Canopic Jar with him. Lord Westgaard had not known the Whispers of the Void had also been in the pyramid until years later. (The messenger lost his head at that point.) On his return home, James Harris was waylaid by a band of highwaymen. He barely managed to escape the encounter with his life and the Mirror of Truth. When Lord Westgaard demanded that the Rhowsen Canopic Jar, James Harris had indicated that he had been robbed. While he was most displeased that he would not be able to open the jar himself, Lord Westgaard recognized that the jar may still be open by some fool. After all, jars are meant to be opened. Besides, Lord Westgaard recognized that he stood still to gain long term wise from the witch hunters having proof that magic existed. Still, Lord Westgaard played up his anger and disappointment in order to extract an open-ended favor from James Harris because of Harris’ failure. '''THIS FAVOR WILL BE USED - GUARANTEED. James Harris returned to his grandfather, Leo Harris, the leader of the Witch Hunters, in America with the proof that he had been tasked to find. The Witch Hunters have been using the Mirror of Truth to further justify their need to go to war. As a result, the Witch Hunters are no longer limited to just New York City. Now, cells may be found throughout America, Europe, and Asia. Their numbers are in the thousands and are steadily growing. Vizier Aura Corporation has grown the most over these past few years compared to any other year of existence. Isidor Westgaard and Educational Decree Four years ago, a hidden informant alerted Lord Westgaard to an increasing trend regarding individuals storing magical valuables at Hogwarts Castle. There had been enough evidence to suggest that several of those valuables were actually map pieces that lead to the assembled Doomsday Device. Lord Westgaard was interested in retrieving them; however, it was unlikely Headmaster Dumbledore was simply going to turn over control of the vault to him. Therefore, Lord Westgaard used his connections within the Ministry of Magic to rapidly inflame political tensions. When the level of tension reached an all-time high, Lord Westgaard struck. As the Chair of the Board of Visitors, a ministry committee in charge of magical education, he used his considerable clout to remove Dumbledore as headmaster of Hogwarts. Lord Westgaard then had his daughter, Isidor, and his nephew, Mikko, selected as the new leadership at Hogwarts Castle. This positioned them into a prime role that would allow for them to openly hunt for any map pieces that were at the castle. Life as a student under the regime of Headmistress Isidor and Headmaster Mikko was brutal. The Hogwarts students did their best to fight back where-ever they could. Despite the great risks to their own safety, they sought to sabotage the Westgaard leadership as often as they could. The students weren’t without aid though. When several of Trefoil Academy of Magery and Sorcery’s faculty appealed to 293164, resources were sent to the embattled students. Furthermore, a Blood Herald was sent to infiltrate the castle and help organize the students’ efforts. While prone to actively fighting amongst themselves, Isidor and Mikko continued to hunt for the various map pieces that were present. During the winter, Miss Isidor Westgaard was outside of Hogwarts Castle when she got into a duel with several Trefoil Academy students. The students managed to take her prisoner with the aid of the present Blood Heralds. The academy students elected to turn Isidor Westgaard over to 293164, the leader of the Blood Heralds. He is also the heir of the Vek Bloodline. She was held captive for a month before being released without any warning by the Vek Bloodline. However, no formal or known negotiations had occurred between the two arch-rival bloodlines. When Isidor returned, she openly claimed that she had been learning the best teaching methods and curriculum in her absence. Tensions at Hogwarts reach an all time high. A group of Trefoil Academy of Magery and Sorcery students opted to infiltrate the castle and help the embattled Hogwarts students. When a group of Hogwarts students were caught trying to sabotage the Westgaard headmistress, they were thrown into the dungeon. The academy students had no choice but to launch a daring rescue. The good news was that they were successful in rescuing the Hogwarts students. The bad news was they alerted the Westgaards to their presence. The castle was soon under siege. The academy students and the Hogwarts students did their best to hold off the Westgaards while the academy students waited for the armies of their allies: the Blood Heralds, the Sentinels, and the Veks to arrive. The students just barely managed to prevent the siege from failing. If any of the armies had taken more than one more minute, the siege would have failed. However, due to the heroic efforts of several young students, the castle was liberated. Isidor managed to escape past the armies without being captured along with 12 map pieces that she had recovered from the students. Isidor Westgaard had always been a chaotic individual. In the years that followed, there were several abnormal behavioral traits that the students observed. In player society, tenet 4 is a very big deal. However, there was more than one instance that she would cast a spell that injured a fellow Westgaard or would benefit the attacking students. In one of the very last encounters that Isidor was present, Isidor was the one who even knocked Mikko out. However, an amulet on his person resulted in him being automatically teleported before the students could captured him. Furthermore, in that same encounter, when Galen Hayles (aka Mr. Sneak Sneak) went to subdue Isidor, 293164/Lord Vek actually blocked his spell. Isidor shortly vanished after that. When Isidor was initially held captive by the Veks, blood magic was used to gain control over her mind. Seran Vek was puppeteering her the entire time. The Veks were controlling Isidor in order to gain additional intel on the Westgaard Bloodline and ferret away any resources that they didn’t wish to fall into the Westgaards hands. This included over a dozen map pieces. (Game off: Talk with anyone who attended the weekend camp: Educational Decree while at the Summer Session and check out the forum boards once you get home. These events actually played out.) The Entombed Warrior The Entombed Warrior is a common legend among old pure-blood families. It is about the Perfect Warrior that was captured and waits to be released. He is a master of all the arts of war. When freed, Great Warrior created havoc across the realms, and even the greatest warriors couldn’t subdue him. Blackness followed him in a wave. With the help of the best generals, that he was finally caught, but nothing could hurt him. Not even a knife or axe could cut him, nor could lightning, thunder, or fire affect him. Consequently, the oldest of the generals put the Warrior into his alchemy furnace and refined him for 49 days, but instead of burning him, the Great Warrior emerged from the furnace more powerful than ever, having developed a pair of eyes that allowed him to see through what others normally couldn’t. At a loss of what to do, the oldest of the generals invited a local sage to try to subdue the Great Warrior. A deal was struck. If they won, the Great Warrior would agree to follow whoever subdued him. Logic failed. Reason failed. Wisdom failed. The Great Warrior’s pride grew and grew. The world would soon be his. There was no task too big for him. Just when hope seems lost, a small child step forward to challenge the Great Warrior to do a somersault in her palms. So the Great Warrior accept the challenge. What challenge could a simple child offer. The Great Warrior tried to escape from the child’s palms, but she turned over her palm and changed her fingers into the different realms. Thus, the Great Warrior has remained trapped until a key would open up the warrior’s prisoner. The rift prison was locked by a key, and the key lost to history. The one who controls the key controls the Entombed Warrior and will be able to free him from his prison. The Vizer Aura Corporation scouts have recently uncovered a tomb. They have entered into negotiations with the Westgaards. The key is an old skeleton key that fit in the palm of the hand. There is power in imitation. While a copy may not carry the same level of power as the original, it can take on the essence of the original. Statues have often been enchanted in order to be this way. Some statues can be commanded to obey whims of those who control them. Other statues can serve as conduits. Ley lines are energy highways. It is because of this monuments are often built on them. Important events often naturally gravitate to them because of that energy. A statue of that location can serve as a conduit to access that power of the ley line even if one is not at the physical location. The key was last seen just outside the Forbidden City in Beijing, China.